He sido seducida por Maléfica
by misskimhyun
Summary: ONESHOT AU: Apodada por sus alumnos como Maléfica, es la profesora de literatura de un colegio al que irá la sobrina de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué pasará cuando este le pida de favor que viva con Aurora mientras el está ausente por negocios?


¿Cómo había podido caer en esta situación? Ella no es más que una mocosa, no debe perjudicarme, debo enfocarme en mi trabajo pero ¿Cómo si no deja de mirarme con esos bellos y hermosos ojos? Nunca debí aceptar.

_- ¿Cuidar a tu prima? – Pregunté luego de haberme ahogado con un poco de mi propio café._

_- Si, ya sabes que ella va a estudiar en el colegio en el que das clases – Diaval acentó su taza sobre la mesa – ella ya es casi una adulta, sabe cuidarse por sí sola pero necesito que vivas junto a ella._

_- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – mi ceja se levantó mientras cruzaba mis brazos_

_- Porque me debes un favor desde que ocultaba tus noches locas de borracheras de tu tía, aparte soy tu amigo y te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, ¡Es sólo que vivas con ella! Y será en mi casa, por un período mientras yo esté de viaje de negocios. Aparte, muy bien sabes que yo no tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo, y por algo la inscribí en esa preparatoria porque yo quería que mi mejor amiga la educara._

_- Quieres mucho a esa chiquilla – solté un mohín_

_- Ella es alguien encantadora, verás que se llevarán bien ¿Qué dices?_

_- Que se mude ella a la mía, está mucho más cómoda que la tuya – Diaval sonrió y como un pequeño fue a abrazarme_

_- Gracias, luego yo te lo recompensaré de alguna manera_

Y así como esa pequeña bestia fue entrando a mi vida, y metiéndose más y más. Debo admitir que es muy mona, y su sonrisa es algo encantadora, tan pronto entró al colegio ya la mayoría la perseguía a donde fuera, lo vi venir desde que la vi por primera vez, entrando junto con sus maletas a mi departamento guiándolas a la pequeña habitación que se encontraba al lado de la mía.

_- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – Pregunté mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne con el cuchillo y con el tenedor lo introducía a mi boca_

_- Bien, me he ido adaptando, la mayoría son muy agradables aunque es divertido ver que muchos te tienen miedo – contestó con una brillante sonrisa que me sacaba de mis casillas, no era que la odiara pero ¿será que el que sea joven la ayuda a ser muy linda?_

_- ¿Miedo?- dije irónica- Es normal –sonreí_

_- Te dicen Maléfica – rió Aurora_

_- ¡¿Qué?! _

_- Pero tranquila, eso sólo te ayuda a ser más atractiva – lo último lo pronunció en un tono más suave y un sonrojo atacó su rostro_

_- ¿Atractiva? – la miré antes de beber mi vaso con agua. La comida era deliciosa, Aurora la había preparado como todos los días desde que llegó. Intenta mostrar su gratitud de esa manera._

_- Si – bajó su rostro apenada- Tu eres considerada la maestra más guapa, y cuando usas tus zapatillas rojas y tu traje de color negro con tu usual coleta de caballo alta la mayoría de la escuela babea a tus pies. – rápido tomo su vaso con agua y mucho más colorada que antes volteo al techo mientras una cara de incredulidad se mostraba en mi rostro. _

Era cierto que Aurora y yo nos hicimos cercanas y nos contábamos muchas cosas íntimas, pero aquello había sido demasiado raro. Pero luego pude entender porque.

Luego de esa comida, la rubia había estado evitándome en el colegio y en mis clases siempre me buscaba con la mirada junto a su sonrisa encantadora y cuando se la devolvía bajaba su rostro y se centraba en la lectura de su libro.

Los finales pronto se acercarían, y Diaval constantemente llamaba para saber de Aurora. El seguía de viaje intentando abrir unas nuevas oficinas en otro país.

_- ¿Qué te dijo? – me senté a su lado que se encontraba debajo del sofá sobre el piso viendo la televisión_

_- Que luego de los finales vendría, y que ha encontrado un colegio privado en el que me podría quedar si quería cambiar de colegio. – Su mirada estaba perdida, debo admitir que me había acostumbrado a su presencia y el pensar en que muy pronto no podría tenerla a mi lado hacía que un nudo en mi estómago apretara fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva y para salir de ese silencio me atreví a preguntar._

_- ¿Y qué? ¿Ya no puedes separarte de mi porque te has enamorado de mi? – bromeé y por primera vez la tomé en brazos. Sinceramente aquel gesto fue embriagador, tenerla en mis brazos fue un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado. Ella nunca se soltó de mis brazos y seguimos viendo la televisión – Has demostrado ser la mejor alumna del colegio – me sinceré – Donde sea que estudies brillarás – fueron mis últimas palabras esa noche. Nunca supe en que momento de estar centrada en la televisión posé mi cabeza sobre el sofá._

_Estaba relajada, aquella posición me traía paz. Realmente le había tomado cariño a Aurora. Pero me desperté tan pronto sentí que ya no estaba entre mis brazos y su voz susurraba._

_- ¿Estás dormida? – Ni siquiera abrí los ojos para verla, ya que sentí que había puesto mi cabeza sobre una almohada, estuve a punto de abrirlos pero ella se incorporó junto a mi tomándome por la cintura a lo que yo sólo mascullé bajo pero sin separarme de sus brazos, ella sólo colocó los mios sobre su cintura y sentí su susurro más cerca de mi rostro – Sinceramente tienes razón - ¿Razón? ¿De qué? Me pregunté y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos siguió – no quiero irme porque me he enamorado de ti –y sentí unos cálidos labios sobre los mios y antes que pudiera abrir los ojos y que ella se diese cuenta que estaba despierta, se había acurrucado entre mi cuello._

No pude hacer nada, no me atreví, estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero eso sólo fue el comienzo de todo. Mis pensamientos, mi corazón latir de prisa, eran sólo algunos síntomas.

Yo quería permanecer todo el tiempo posible en su salón, estar cerca de ella, inconscientemente, comenzaba a buscarla más, nuestros contactos físicos eran más y más grande. Y comprendí que tal vez, cuando ella se alejó fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, en cambio yo sin saberlo la sigo buscando como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer.

Pero quien pensaría que celosa sería la persona más estúpida del planeta. Cuando vi que Felipe, el chico considerado perfecto por provenir de buena familia, ser encantador y líder del equipo de baloncesto, le había pedido que fuera su novia en medio del colegio, no pude evitar apretar mis puños con fuerza ante aquella escena, como era de esperarse ella lo rechazó pero mi mente aún sin ser la culpable Aurora, me enojé con ella.

Comencé a tratarla mal de tan molesta que estaba, pero no podía decirle "Aurora estoy celosa de que puedas fijarte en un chico de tu edad, porque ahora sólo te quiero para mi, pero mi orgullo no me deja centrarme el salir con una alumna". Tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte cuando ella me reclamó mi trato hacia ella y se fue de la casa, sin avisarle a Diaval claro está, se regresó a su departamento y justamente ahora me encuentro dándole clases, sólo pensando en lo hermosa que es e intentar odiarla.

- Para la próxima clase, favor de hacer un ensayo sobre el tema que más gusten, para el proyecto final el saber redactar les será de mucha ayuda.- podía sentir ese aire de superioridad que hacía que todo el alumnado asintiera a todas mis órdenes, pero ella con esos ojos enormes y redondos ese efecto no le fluía como yo quería. – Aurora, por favor pasa a mi oficina luego de clases. – lancé una mirada penetrante antes de tomar mi bolso y salir del salón.

¿Era problema para mi el que me gustará una mujer? Realmente no, siempre me he considerado bisexual desde mi adolescencia. ¿Entonces que me retenía? El valor de confesarme. Era cierto que Aurora era encantadora, me enamoré de ella sin darme cuenta, luego del primer abrazo que me había nacido darle, me di cuenta que era la mejor sensación que yo pudiera haber sentido. Todas las relaciones que tuve fueron ellos quienes s doblegaban ante mi y rogaban aunque fuera yo quien tuviera la culpa de nuestras peleas.

Me siento patética, estoy usando el conjunto que Aurora describió que era el que mejor me quedaba sólo para poder llamar su atención. Nunca lo había usado tal y como ella lo había descrito sino hasta hoy. Puedo notar que tenía razón. Desde que llegué a la institución los alumnos se me han acercado más veces de lo normal. Y los halagos no se han hecho esperar.

Me encuentro nerviosa, esperando el momento en que Aurora toque esa puerta, mi escritorio está repleto de trabajos que necesitan ser revisados, pero el sólo tener la mente puesta en ella hace que me desconcentre. Y los golpes no tardaron en sonar.

- Adelante – fingí seriedad aunque mi voz casi se iba a quebrar

- ¿Para qué me has llamado? – Cierra la puerta mientras se sienta frente a mi escritorio. Nunca dejó de tutearme cuando estábamos a solas.

- Los finales están dentro de poco y necesitas poner el mayor de tus esfuerzos – quería seguir sonando seria, mientras disimulaba mi nerviosismo acomodando los papeles del escritorio.

- Lo tengo en cuenta, bueno si eso era todo creo que ya podré marcharme – Puso sus brazos sobre la silla apunto de pararse pero mis palabras la inmovilizaron.

- ¿No piensas regresar a la casa? – Mi cuerpo engaño a mi orgullo, mi voz y mi rostro reflejaban la nostalgia que esas palabras significaban para mi, la miré directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

- Yo – suspiró mientras miró hacia abajo- he decidido que le diré a Diaval que me ingrese a la escuela privada, bueno, que más que nada es un internado, y si tengo que vivir sola debo aprender hacerlo así que mi respuesta es no –volteo su rostro hacia arriba-

Me paré de mi asiento, el momento para soltar el orgullo del pensamiento había llegado. Cerré la puerta con seguro y no dudé en acercarme a Aurora por la parte de atrás mientras mis manos tomaban su barbilla y con un susurro solté sobre su oreja - ¿Ya ni por mi te quedarías?-.

Aurora volteo su rostro sorprendida pero eso sólo hizo que nuestros labios se rozaran, ella se separó enseguida pero la tomé del cuello y la acerque de nuevo a mis labios. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes? Torpemente ella correspondio a mi beso, pero sus labios desprendían un dulce sabor, que la volvía embriagante, lamí sobre sus labios e introduje mi lengua profundizando el beso. Me fui acercando poco a poco mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas quedando frente a ella.

Suspiros salían de sus labios acompañados de preguntas como "¿Qué haces" "¿Por qué?" Solté mis labios de los suyos y pude notar lo hermosa que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, yo también me enamoré de ti –tome sus manos entrelazándolas con las mias

- ¡¿Estabas despierta?! –sus ojos se agrandaron y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al aire, en esos momentos ya nada me importaba, la abracé por el cuello y volví a prender mis labios sobre los suyos.

- Claro que lo estaba – confesé- Ahora veo que el conjunto es realmente efectivo –dije señalándolo haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, me encanta verla de esa manera – Pude lograr seducirte – Bromeé. Estando tan cerca de su cuerpo, y haber llegado hasta donde nos encontramos, ahora se que he desperdiciado mucho tiempo, y jamás le permitiré alejarse de nuevo de mi lado. El comienzo de una nueva vida interesante.

Separando nuestros labios para poder respirar, la bella señorita de cabellos rizados pegó nuestras frentes mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que yo.

- He sido seducida por Maléfica – bromeo antes de besarme de nuevo, ¿tendría que aguantarme ese apodo? ¿tan bien me quedaba? Sólo pude reir y acercarme de nuevo a esos labios como siempre tan embriagantes.

¿Diaval? Bueno, ya podríamos pensar en que íbamos a decirle luego, ¿Qué pasará con nosotras de ahora en adelante? Sobre el futuro no es bueno pensar demasiado. Ahora sólo importábamos nosotras, viviendo el presente, aunque en el futuro me encantaría poder disfrutar de esto más y más.


End file.
